Carmen Descant
|Mane = |Coat = |Voice = Pandora Rita Moreno Rb07vDcEv04 (as The Mare In Red) |Owner = Pandora |Nicknames = Carmen Roni Philomela Descant (full name), Cari, Roni, Phil, Ms. Hypnotizer, Mare In Red |Relatives = Maya Descant (future daughter) |image1 = Carmen.png |image4 = Carmen EqG Form.jpg |image2 = Nerd Carmen Fixed.png |Cutie Mark = |Misc 1 Title = Magic aura |Misc 1 Text = (as a unicorn) |Misc 2 Title = |Misc 2 Text = |image3 = Mare in Red.png |tab3title = MIR |caption3 = Carmen Descant as Mare In Red |caption4 = Carmen Descant's human counterpart |caption1 = Carmen Descant |caption2 = Carmen Descant as a unicorn filly |image2width = 150px|image4width = 110px}}Carmen Descant is a female unicorn pony who transforms into a Pegasus and gains the ability to hypnotize due to the Hypno Potion. She is a high-ranking member of Lord Andros' army and one of Lord Andros' elite troops. Development and design Carmen Descant was inspired by the characters Nastasia from Super Paper Mario and Carmen Sandiego from series of the same name. Her color scheme is a reference to that of America's national flag. She shares Rarity and Octavia Melody's eye design. Her alias "Mare In Red" is a reference to "The Lady in Red", one of Carmen Sandiego's infamous nicknames. History 'Background' Carmen Descant was bullied as a filly by her classmates and called a "blank flank" at her school, as she didn't possess a cutie mark. Soon after, Carmen started to sing emo songs, as she loved singing. After being cheered for her voice while singing in front of a crowd at her school, Carmen earned her cutie mark. 'The "mysterious potion"' At one point, Carmen discovered an unfinished magical potion called the Hypno Potion, after visiting Zecora's hut in the Everfree Forest while Zecora was away, which could grant the ability to hypnotize. Curious, Carmen drank the potion, but lost her unicorn horn as a side effect. Desperate to regain her horn, Carmen drank a random potion she found, but gained Pegasus wings instead. Afterward, Carmen left before Zecora returned home from her trip. 'Joining Lord Andros' Some time later, Carmen was spotted testing her hypnotic powers on some animals in the Everfree Forest by Lord Andros. After witnessing her ability to mind control, Andros offered her a chance to join his army. Realizing that she could put her special ability to better use, Carmen eagerly accepted. 'Becoming the Mare In Red' After gaining an interest in stealing, Carmen decided to become a thief and started wearing a red and dark gray colored costume, resembling that of Mare Do Well and Radiance, calling herself the "Mare In Red". 'Aftermath' While working as a member of Lord Andros' army, Carmen Descant will sometimes use hypnosis to brainwash other creatures and ponies into serving her boss. She also performs some entertainment for Andros and her fellow members with her talent in singing. Later, Carmen is eventually promoted into one of Lord Andros' elite troops. During Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, before Lord Andros is banished to Tartarus by Lord Tirek, Carmen is given the command of his army until his return. When Tirek and Discord shows up at the Everfree Castle, Carmen is among the members of Lord Andros' army attempting to stop them, but she ends up having her magic stolen. During the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, her magic is returned to her by Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Personality Carmen Descant is shown to be cruel, arrogant, punctual, and mischievous and will do almost anything to get what she want. She rarely talks about her past and is described as "mysterious" by others. Carmen usually don't want others to know how she really is like, thus she will sometimes change her attitude. She is also shown to have a small sense for fashion. As Lord Andros' right-hand mare, Carmen will behave more like a leader to make a good impression of herself and the members in his army. Skills 'Magic' After drinking the Hypno Potion, Carmen Descant gained the ability to put others into hypnotic trances and bring them under her control by projecting beams from her eyes onto them. While being a unicorn, Carmen could use magic. Later as a Pegasus, she is able to walk on clouds and capable of flight. 'Miscellaneous' *'Hiding:' She is shown to be skilled in hiding, thus most ponies are unable to find her. *'Stealth:' Carmen is very quiet and quick when it comes to stealing. *'Tactician: '''Carmen is capable of making up great plans. *'Tracking:' She is skilled in tracking others. *'Stealing:' Carmen is a skilled thief and will try various ways to steal things she is interested in as the "Mare In Red". *'Leadership:' She possess exceptional leadership skills. *'Voice change:' Carmen is capable to imitate some pony's voice and change her own. 'Weaknesses' Her brainwashing can be overcome if the victim possesses a strong will and by using magic spells. Carmen is unable to hypnotize those who are covering their eyes, preventing them from being affected by her hypnosis. Relationships 'Lord Andros After Lord Andros offered Carmen Descant a chance to become someone, she decided to follow him and joined his army, but still does some stuff of her own interest. Carmen is shown to be a loyal follower of Lord Andros and greatly respects him as her boss, and usually acts as his right-hand mare. C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns As an elite member of Lord Andros' army, she is a well wanted pony and creates a lot of problems for the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns as the Mare In Red. Princess Celestia Much like her boss, Carmen is shown to not like Princess Celestia in general. As the Mare In Red, Carmen will enjoy causing trouble for Celestia and the royal guards in Canterlot. Claire At first, Carmen Descant was shown to despise Claire, but while on a mission together, Claire learns about Carmen's past and starts to befriend her. After this, the two are shown to be great friends. Carmen also teaches Claire how to become a great flier. Maya Descant' Carmen and her daughter, Maya Descant, is shown to not get along well sometimes, due to Maya not being interested in becoming the ''new Mare In Red. However, Carmen eventually convinced her that it would be fun and nothing would go wrong as long as she didn't get caught, thus Maya agreed to continue as the Mare In Red under her mother's training. Quotes : "The ''Mare In Red is more than a mere tale! It is a living legacy!''" :— Carmen Descant Gallery Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:Pegasus Category:Musicians Category:Villain Category:Lord Andros' group Category:PandoraStar411 Category:WIP